


Knew How To Move Everything

by matteblackbats



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats
Summary: “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”Mikey is distracted, staring at her hips, eyes fixated on where her tattoo dips below the harness. He blinks slowly before looking up at her face, her expression questioning. “Huh?”
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way
Kudos: 9





	Knew How To Move Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Black Velvet by Alannah Myles

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Mikey is distracted, staring at her hips, eyes fixated on where her tattoo dips below the harness. He blinks slowly before looking up at her face, her expression questioning. “Huh?” 

Alicia snorts fondly before repeating herself. “I said, are you sure you’re okay with this? If you’re not we can just-” she waves her hand vaguely for a few seconds, and doesn’t finish her sentence. 

“No! No, it’s. I want to.” Mikey says, his eyes dropping back down to her hips. “It’s just… it’s new for me, is all. But I want to do it.”

Alicia narrows her eyes for a moment, thinking. “I think this’ll work better if you’re on all fours. You should turn over.” 

Mikey nods minutely, taking his glasses off and setting them down gently on the nightstand before he rolls over. When he does, Alicia runs her hand down the curve of his spine gently. Mikey arches his back when she reaches the base, and he hears her let out a low breath. He looks over his shoulder, shaking hair out of his eyes and squinting so he can see her face. She’s staring at him with a hungry look, one he’s never seen before during their various sexual exploits. And there have been a lot of them. 

“Damn, babe,” She says in a low voice. “That’s so hot. Goddamn. Okay, I’m gonna start now. You good?”

“Yeah,” Mikey says softly. He hears the snick of the bottle being opened, and then the soft, wet noise of Alica lubing her fingers up. Then, there’s a firm pressure against his hole.

“Breathe in,” Alicia whispers. Mikey does so, and then he feels her finger slip inside him. It’s an odd feeling. It doesn’t hurt like he was expecting it to, but it’s not some crazy ecstasy like it is in porn, either. It just feels like he has a finger in his ass. Alicia is stroking his thigh in a rhythmic, calming motion with her free hand. “I’m gonna move, okay?”

Mikey nods, and she starts pressing in further, stretching him. All of a sudden, she hits something he wasn’t expecting and he lets out a thin keening noise. He breathes out a gasp and looks at her over his shoulder again. She gives him a dirty smile and presses the spot again, harder than before, and Mikey moans, loud and desperate.

“Fu-uck,” Mikey gasps. “You’ve done this before?”

“Once or twice.” Alicia answers. “I’m gonna give you another finger now.” Mikey feels the pressure against his hole, and he breathes in again as she works the second finger inside. She’s scissoring them incessantly, stretching Mikey open, and making sparks shoot up his spine. He moans softly and lets his head loll to rest on the pillow in front of him. She adds a third after a while, curling them together against that spot. 

“Fuck,” Mikey gasps out, his voice muffled by the pillow. “Stop, stop fucking teasing.” 

Alicia laughs softly. “What do you suggest I do, then?” 

“Fuck me,” Mikey says shakily. 

“I can’t hear you through that pillow, babe.” 

Mikey turns his head, his cheek smushed, so he can look at her under his arm. “Fuck me, please?” 

She gives him a filthy grin. “Okay, then. I’m gonna pull my fingers out. Don’t bitch.” Mikey feels her pull away and lets out a soft whine. She smacks his ass playfully in response. “I said don’t bitch.” 

Whatever Mikey would have responded with dies in his throat as he feels the slick head of the strap-on press against his hole. He takes in a shuttering breath, and Alicia rolls her hips, slipping it inside. 

“Okay?” she asks softly, rubbing her hand over his hip in a soothing motion. 

Mikey nods, unable to form much of a coherent thought. “Yeah, fuck. More.” 

Alicia rolls her hips, fucking into Mikey slowly, letting him adjust to the length. By the time she’s to the hilt, Mikey’s arms are shaking and he’s gasping like he’s just run a mile with no warmup. She grips his hips tight, and then pulls out almost all the way and slams back in, making sure to hit that spot. Mikey moans so loud it borders on a yell, and his arms give out completely as he collapses into the pillows in front of him. Alicia keeps a vice grip on his hips, fucking him slow and steady until he’s a moaning, drooling mess. 

“Faster, god,” Mikey gasps out between moans. Alicia picks up the pace, canting her hips and fucking into him at a brutalizing pace. She lets go of one of his hips at that point, fisting her free hand in Mikey’s hair and squeezing. Mikey keens at that, high and loud. 

Alicia switches her angle, making sure the strap-on is hitting Mikey’s prostate with every thrust. She can see his eyes rolling back into his head as she does it, so she shoves in hard, yanking Mikey’s hair and wrenching his head back at the same time. He yells wordlessly, and cums all over his thighs. She lets go of his hair then, and he falls face-first back into the bed. 

She rubs his back soothingly as she pulls out. Once she takes a step back, Mikey rolls himself over, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Holy shit.” He says, his voice rough and fucked out. “I didn’t know that I could do that. Cum. Like that.”

She nods, unbuckling and stepping out of the harness. “It was fucking hot, too.” She turns it to show him where she had gotten it wet, the slick glimmering softly in the low light.

Mikey shoots her a lazy, dirty grin. “Hey,” He whispers, tapping his mouth with two fingers. “Come take a seat.” 

Alicia snorts at him, letting the strap-on drop to the floor before crawling up the bed so she can kiss him, heavy and dirty. She then puts her knees on either side of his face and grabs the headboard. Mikey grips her hips softly before licking into her, not bothering with foreplay in the slightest. She moans softly, and then he flicks his tongue over her clit, making her thighs shake. After everything, it doesn’t take much to push her over the edge. Mikey moves his hand to get two of his fingers inside her, crooking them and sucking on her clit simultaneously. She groans and shoves herself down, cumming all over Mikey’s face and fingers. He licks her through the aftershocks lazily, not stopping until she pulls his hair softly. 

Alicia collapses next to Mikey on the bed, the two of them both fucked out and sleepy. Mikey is looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes. “We should use a bigger one next time.” He says softly.

She giggles at that. “You’ve only been fucked once, and you’re already a size whore.” 

He gives her a lopsided smile at that. “You’d think it was hot.” 

“Yeah,” she says softly. “I totally would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent smut, (lmao what's new?) but I promise I'll write something with a plot soon-ish. hmu over on tumblr @themadgearandkobrakid if you've got any prompts or ideas for fics! As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated even if I suck at responding!! <3


End file.
